Various types of waveguides have been designed in the past. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,330 T. Yoneyama discloses a planar waveguide of composite construction for transmitting a millimeter wave in parallel polarized fashion. The waveguide is generally made up of a core means having both a dielectric medium (air) and a center-strip material. Two opposed sets of layers are provided for covering the core means, the inner set a being dielectric layer, the outer set a conductive layer. U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,855 W. F. M. Tolksdorf et al. concerns a planar one-way optical waveguide of composite integrated construction for removing unwanted radiation modes. The waveguide is generally made up a nonmagnetic substrate, a first radiation absorption layer and two overlying magneto-optic layers that have different refractive indices. U.S. Pat. No. 4,737,015 K. Ishida et al. relates to a planar one-way optical waveguide. The waveguide is generally made up of a substrate, upper and lower cladding layers and a core layer interposed between the cladding layers. During construction of the waveguide at least one of the layers is of oxy-nitride composition. However, none of the aforediscussed references were remotely concerned with an improved optical communication system having an enhanced planar and cladded waveguide for radiating and propagating a single-mode light wave where both the width of the waveguide wide-core means and the inhomogeneous permitivity profile thereof are analytically determined by novel computer-solvable algorithmic formulas.